Clairvoyance
by Rainbow Tune
Summary: Once again, Eggman has launched another attack against Möbius, but this time it's different. A side effect of his new invention is a black hole, slowly swallowing the planet from the inside out. Sonic, now 19 years old, accepts his challenge and readies himself for another battle, this time with the Future Freedom Fighters, who are hoping for a chance to save their world.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Clairvoyance.  
Summary: Once again, Eggman has launched another attack against Möbius, but this time it's different. A side effect of his new invention is a black hole, slowly swallowing the planet from the inside out. Sonic, now 19 years old, accepts his challenge and readies himself for another battle, this time with the Future Freedom Fighters, who are hoping for a chance to save their world as well.

Chapter One: The Beginning.

(The future is nonexistent. We could very well die tonight. Or before you even finish reading this sentence. Why do we all focus on tomorrow? Why can't we focus on the people with us today? Death is the only thing granted to us. Not "tomorrow," not our friends. Not our family. But we fake invincibility. We will never get another chance to say "I love you." We only have today to make the most of our lives.)

Staring out at the sparkling ocean, the 19 year old, royal blue hedgehog crossed his legs, his right foot tapping to a silent melody.

It was summer, his favorite time of year.

He had a small smile on his peach skinned muzzle, as he often did.

His name was Sonic The Hedgehog; fastest thing alive.

Often, someone would try to steal his title, which he cared nothing for, they could have it, but he would beat them and keep it in his hands.

He only wore a pair of red and white running shoes with a golden buckle, white gloves, a white scarf and a golden ear cuff.

It was a birthday present from his girlfriend of 2 years.

Yes, you heard right.

Sonic The Hedgehog was in love.

With a girl.

Not just running and freedom.

A girl.

And he would give up anything for her.

Even his freedom.

Recently, he had let his quills grow out and down, past his back spines and almost to his tail.

In between the ones he had always had, shorter, smaller quills had grown.

His girlfriend LOVED running her hands through them.

"Hey, Sonic!" His left ear perked up when his girlfriend, okay, love of his life, 15 year old Amy Rose call him.

Sonic felt his smile widen, there she was, running up the cliff.

She had abandoned her old red dress and changed into a magenta sleeveless dress with a black halter and white tulle underneath, pink boots with black trim, black bracelets and hairband, white gloves and golden bands above her right elbow and gold ear cuffs on her right ear.

Her bangs had also gotten larger and more silky.

Sonic waved to her. "Hey, Ames." She sat down next to him and flashed Sonic a smile.

"What?" Sonic teased. "You don't like me anymore?"

Amy smiled and leaned close to him. "I love you, dummy. Why do we have to kiss to prove it?"

Sonic gave her a gentle, soft kiss, melding with her lips with his own.

Neither of them knew why, but it seemed like their lips fit together like pieces of a wonderful puzzle.

And the only pieces in the box were Sonic and Amy shaped.

Sonic ran the fingers of his right hand through her sweet pink cherry quills.

Amy wasn't the only one who loved running hands through quills.

Pulling away, Sonic gave her a kiss on her black nose. "This is perhaps the nicest thing anyone has done for me all day."

Amy giggled and then remembered the rules.

She scooted until she was a good three feet away from him.

Sonic sighed.

This was rule number one.

Touching, kissing, being too close and other lover's activities were forbidden in public.

Even if they were alone, someone could be watching from below.

Couple things were for in the privacy of Sonic's or Amy's house.

Amy pulled her knees to her chest and sighed into the wind.

The warmth Sonic always felt when Amy was near him was dissipating in the coming cold front.

She seemed so faraway, even though she was only a yard away from him.

You had to be sad for the two hedgehogs.

They had to hide their love because of one person.

Dr. Eggman, evil genius, who always tried to dominate Möbius and would stop at nothing to destroy Sonic.

Even hurting Amy.

That's what the rules were for.

To protect her.

Because Sonic couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

After being bored and cold for a few more moments, Sonic stood up and reached out his hand.

"Come on." He smiled as Amy took his arm. "Let's go and screw with Tails."

XXXX

Miles "Tails" Prower, at 13 years old, was one of the greatest pilots and inventors of his time.

His résumé included, but was not limited to: Inventing the Holo Sphere, a new indefinite energy source that was in almost every major city on Möbius and inventing the XYZ Fusion engine, which was also the name of his newest plane.

He had built it as a gift for Cream The Rabbit, the female rabbit who he had a crush on.

That's it.

No other reason.

...

...

...

Okay, the Tornado X blew up.

In any event, Tails had grown up over the years, he had yellow bangs growing down almost to his nose, made a pair of blue goggles and he had created a weapon for himself.

It was a shield generator that was on his hands and under his gloves.

The shields could be propelled as an attack, so he wouldn't have to depend on Sonic for everything.

Tails wore a black vest, tan cargo shorts, black combat boots, a white tee shirt and black fingerless gloves nowadays, mostly to impress Cream.

Like I said before, he had a huge crush on her.

Today, Tails was working on something else to impress the rabbit female.

A robotic Lilly that would bloom and reveal a hologram of himself.

Of course, he still had no idea of what he wanted to say.

"Do, dah, do." The fox hummed as he screwed another petal in place.

The doors of his workshop were open and the summer breeze floated inside, filling the shop with the fresh scent of the air.

The desk he was working at was against the left wall and in the shadow of his new plane, the Fusion XYZ.

Tails had his goggles down and had illuminated the side lights so he could see every single detail of the flower.

He was fully immersed in the bud.

Until a sonic boom ripped through the silence.

Tails screamed and fell out of his chair, the flower nearly following him.

"HEY BUDDY! Oh, there you are." Sonic yelled cheerily.

Tails was this close to braining Sonic with a wrench.

Sonic gently released Amy from his grip and onto the concrete.

"Hi Tails." She smiled sheepishly at Sonic's complete childish behavior. "Is Emily upstairs?"

Tails nodded as he got up from the floor. "Yeah, she kept interrupting me, so I plopped her in front of the TV and gave her a canister of ice cream."

Sonic gasped in horror. "What?! She's watching TV?! And why don't I get ice cream?!"

Tails and Amy watched as Sonic ran up the stairs and into the loft that Tails called home.

"I'm so sorry." Amy sighed.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME ANY?!" They heard Sonic scream from above.

XXXX

Emily The Hedgehog was Sonic's little sister and she worshipped her older brother.

She was six years old, a bright cyan hedgehog with a pink streak, her long quills were shaped just like Sonic's and had some of his Super Speed, so she often raced her brothers.

And lost.

But that never deterred her from trying.

Emily wore a black shrug with a bedazzled star on the right, a white tee shirt, cyan leggings, a white skirt, three golden studs in her right ear and white and red boots with a golden buckle.

Right now, she was engrossed in the TV program, "Maury," and the baby-mama drama.

And the chocolate mint ice cream Tails had given her.

She twisted her torso to see her brother running up the stairs to Tails' "apartment" and gave him a peace sign.

"Yo, what up, bro?" Emily said, stuffing her spoon back into the almost-empty container.

Sonic's eyes found the ice cream.

He yanked the container from her hands and peered in.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME ANY?!" He shouted, hurt.

Sonic loved chocolate and mint.

"Well, I didn't know ya wanted any!" Emily protested and crossed her arms, pouting.

"Ugh!" Sonic tossed the container into the trash. "Why me?" He lamented.

Emily's Chao, Nokii, fell from her perch on the TV.

"Eeepppp!" She squealed as her face hit the carpet.

Nokii was pure cyan, like Emily, with white, translucent oval wings and a silver ring with a jade orb around her neck.

Sonic picked the Chao up by her collar. "Why didn't YOU save me ice cream?" He accused.

"Whhaaaaa!" Nokii struggled in his grip.

Sonic heard someone groan from Tails' bed.

He whipped around to see Rob'O Hedge, Amy's 23 year old cousin, glaring at him for waking him up.

Rob'O was teal with jade eyes, much like Amy's, and softly tanned skin.

He wore a brown sleeveless hood with brown gloves that came up to his elbows, brown pants and boots.

His bow and quiver lay on the floor next to the bed.

"Yo, what up, bro?" Sonic gave him a peace sign and went back to interviewing Nokii.

Rob'O felt the irritation building.

He had never liked Sonic much.

Even less so when he started dating his baby cousin.

Yes, Rob'O was the only person who knew about Amy and Sonic's relationship.

Mainly because he had caught them kissing on her couch.

"Amy!" Rob'O said, bursting through her front door. "I brought you some ca—! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Amy launched herself away from Sonic and wiped her mouth.

Rob'O dropped the cake he had bought for Amy.

The frosting splashed on his boots.

Sonic smiled sheepishly at the furious Rob'O. "Heyyyyy... Rob. What's up?"

The teal hedgehog gave him a silent glare. "Shut up." He turned to Amy. "What. The. HELL?!"

Amy blushed deeply and fell off the couch. "Oh my god, Rob."

Reaching for her hand, Sonic heard Rob'O growl. "Get. Away. From her..."

Sonic removed his hands from anywhere near Amy's body, because Rob'O might just have killed him.

Rob'O shut his eyes and groaned into his palms. "What are you doing with my BABY cousin? You blue... BASTARD..."

Amy had to plead with him for almost an hour to ensure he wouldn't tell anyone about their relationship.

In any event, he had a headache and had crashed on Tails' bed.

When the tiny female named Emily had come up, he had noticed that she had the same scent as Sonic.

"Hey." He had said. "Who are you?"

"Emily!" She had squeaked in her cute voice.

Rob'O had heard that name before.

Sonic had mentioned it.

It was his little sister.

Rob'O had a hard time finding anything wrong with HER.

She was seemingly normal.

Sonic, on the other hand, had many things wrong with him.

Rolling over, Rob'O ignored the TV and hoped that he would be able to get over his migraine.

Until Sonic showed up.

"Will you SHUT UP?" Rob'O muttered. "The kid didn't know you wanted any."

Sonic dropped Nokii, who squeaked, and whipped around to face Rob'O.

"What was that?" He said, crossing his arms.

Rob'O sat up and began fiddling with an arrowhead. "I said, 'Shut up.' Dumb-ass."

Sonic ran his tongue over his fangs. "Don't curse in front of my little sister." He growled through his teeth.

He saw Rob'O roll his jade eyes.

"Whatever." Rob'O said.

But for some reason, he seemed to notice Emily's massive sour apple green eyes watching his every move.

XXXX

Amy tossed her arms around her cousin. "Rob!" She squealed. "I thought you were in Spagonia!"

Rob'O nodded, but kept an eye on Sonic, who was sitting on Tails' beanbag with Emily and Nokii in his lap.

"I was." He explained. "But, I heard that Eggman was on the move again, so I wanted to come to Station Square to make sure you were okay."

Amy, who had made sure to sit on the bed next to Rob'O and away from Sonic, scrunched up her forehead. "Eggman is on the move again? Does that mean he's planning on attacking us?"

Sonic spoke. "More than likely." He looked over the railing and into Tails' workshop. "I WOULD LOVE SOME DETAIL ON THAT, BUT SOMEONE IS BUSY MAKING A FLOWER!" He yelled.

"OH, SHUT UP!" Tails yelled back.

"So," Amy said. "What do you think he has planned for us, this time?"

Rob'O and Sonic both shrugged. "Who knows?" Sonic said. "He might be planning on blowing up the moon again. Or blowing up the planet again. So many possibilities with that guy."

Rob'O scowled at Sonic. "Who asked you, ya blue jerk?"

Sonic tossed his hands up in defeat. "I can't do ANYTHING right, can I?"

Emily, who was still too young to understand sarcasm, smiled. "Not really! Or, at least, that's what Daddy says!"

Rob'O and Amy both held back laughter.

Well, Rob'O not as much, considering that he snorted.

XXXX

Blaze winced as her handmaidens pulled the girdle like a vise on her ribs.

"Please forgive us, Your majesty." One said. "It will be over soon."

Blaze nodded and steeled her face.

At 16 years old, she was consummate at burying her emotions.

The dress she had to wear was gaudy, lavish, shiny and conceited.

Blaze often HATED these adjectives.

She would be more comfortable in her normal clothes, but "comfort" wasn't the first priority of this meeting.

XXXX

The kingdom of Solaris was the capital city of the planet Solaria.

The brunt of the ruling was on Blaze.

Outside of the city, was a wild and extensive forest, were few dared to tread after dark.

Unless you grew up there.

Like Silver The Hedgehog.

Tossing the black and teal ring in a fancy arch, Silver used his powers to make it whip back into his hand.

"Ha!" He laughed. "Did you see that one, Mom?"

His mother, a black and gray lynx named Santi, rolled her eyes at her son's childish behavior.

"Yes, Silver." She sighed. "I saw."

She was lying, but Silver, being a tiny bit naïve for his age of 17, didn't question her.

Of course, Santi wasn't Silver's actual mother.

Silver was pure white with teal circles on his palms, golden eyes, several long bangs that hung well past his nose, seven stuck up quills and had a mess of white chest fur.

He wore a black bodysuit with teal trimmings and a silver belt, an upturned collar, black fingerless gloves that showed his markings, golden rings with teal lines on his wrists and on top of his black and white boots with a small red gem linked to the ring.

Even though he looked serious sometimes, he was still a young boy in Santi's blue eyes.

"Silver, will you stop doing that?" She sighed, knowing full well that he wouldn't.

"Just one more, Mom! I want to try something!" He yelled back.

Santi watched as Silver tossed the disk and began making it zigzag through the trees.

"Okay, that was one. Now stop!" She demanded, walking back to her cottage.

Silver pouted, but caught his ring and ran after her.

XXXX

Silver made his ring float off of the table in boredom.

"Hey, Mom?" He said from the wooden table.

"What?"

Silver braced himself for impact. "Um. Can I go to the city and see the Rising Festival?"

Santi dropped the basket of herbs from her garden.

Rosemary sprigs, basil leaves and mint scattered on the wood floors.

Santi whipped around and Silver winced.

Her eyes were wide and fearful.

"M-Mom?" Silver asked.

"Why would you ask that?" She breathed quietly.

Silver touched the tips of his fingers together. "Um... Because I w-want to go."

Santi felt her lungs collapsing.

"You know that you can't leave." She said, regaining her breath.

Silver sighed. "I know... I'm sorry mother."

But Silver still wanted to go see what he had only heard of before.

XXXX

Sonic pulled Amy close and gave her a delicate kiss, running his fingers down her spine.

They had disappeared from Tails' lab and into the forest surrounding it; to be close.

Also, Rob'O was giving Sonic a furious glare.

Besides for that and the Eggman threat, Sonic was having the best summer of his life.

He gave Amy a small smile as she blushed.

"This is so against the rules." Amy said, trying to control her racing heartbeat.

Sonic was about to give her another kiss when a arrow sailed by his head, narrowly missing it.

"What the—?! Rob?!" Amy cried as Rob'O leaped from his tree.

Rob'O cursed silently. "Damn... I thought I was going to kill him. Missed though."

Sonic hit Rob'O over the head with the arrow. "What is wrong with you?! You could have killed me!"

"I was trying to, moron." Rob'O huffed.

Sonic was about to tackle Rob'O when he heard a familiar laugh.

"Ho, ho, ho! Well, if it isn't Sonic The Blue Pest!" Dr. Eggman chuckled from above.

"Eggman!" Sonic shouted. "So you were on the move! What are you planning this time?"

Dr. Eggman waggled his finger in a condescending way. "Now, now, Sonic. Don't you know that impatience is a sign of insecurity?" He laughed at Sonic's bewildered expression. "I was merely in the neighborhood and decided to drop by."

Tails, Emily and Nokii ran out after hearing Eggman's voice.

They glared at the Eggcruiser and it's occupant.

"Oh, so the gang isn't all here, are they?" Dr. Eggman sighed. "It's a shame, really. I wanted you all to meet my daughter."

Neeeeeeeeee...

BOOM.

The mobians were stuck in a stunned silence.

Eggman.

Had a daughter?

"Oh... My..." Tails' eyes were wide.

"GOD!" Amy finished. "You had a daughter?! Since when?!"

"Since how, is more like it." Rob'O said.

Dr. Eggman looked hurt. "Well, that stings. You don't believe me do you?"

"Not really!" Emily yelled.

Just then, an teenage girl with icy blue eyes and reddish hair appeared on her own cruiser, which was shaped more like a moped.

She wore a red, gold, white and black suit with black and red boots, white gloves, a clear headset, and the Eggman insignia on her right breastplate.

Her sheetlike hair came down to her backside and was held back by her headset.

"Oh my god, he wasn't joking!" Rob'O yelled in shock.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Duh. Now, bow down to your new ruler: Egglantine!"

Sonic snorted. "Would it have KILLED you to name SOMETHING without 'Egg' in it?"

Egglantine whipped around to face him. "Shut up! I am a uniquity!"

...

...

...

"A... A what?" Tails asked, scratching his head over the fake word.

"Uniquity! It's a word, starting now!" Egglantine declared.

"Umm... That's not how it works." Amy pointed out. "You have to get a lot of people to say it first, then it has to be put in a major dictionary, then—."

"Shut up!" Egglantine screamed. "Who asked you anyway?!"

Amy tossed her hands up in defeat. "I give up. She's crazy."

Egglantine huffed and crossed her arms. "Whatever. You're a nerd in any event."

Amy rolled her eyes at the evil masterminds and sat down on the grass.

"Sonic," She said. "Can't you just beat them so we can all go home?"

Sonic replied with a grin. "Of course I can. But their not doing anything WRONG. Yet. So I can't."

Eggman chuckled in victory. "Yes! You can't! So, we must depart now. Goodbye!"

They zoomed off.

XXXX

"Egglantine, huh?" Tails said, shaking his head. "There is no WAY Eggman could have a teenage daughter."

"Or a daughter period!" Sonic pointed out.

"Yeah, that. But, she's not born like the rest of us. She must be a clone." Tails bunched up his forehead. "I think I should call the other Freedom Fighters and set up a meeting."

Sonic instantly shot that down. "Um. No. We can do perfectly fine without the others. It's not like they were threatening us."

"But, Sonic." Emily said. "Isn't cloning bad?"

Sonic sighed.

On Möbius, cloning for non-medical proposes was forbidden.

And, Egglantine didn't look like she was being grown for her liver.

They would have to report Dr. Eggman to the Freedom Fighters, because he was committing an ethical violation.

"Drat." Sonic muttered.

"Well, we would have to report him." Tails said, typing on his phone. "Ethics violation and all that mess."

Sonic groaned softly.

That meant meetings.

And Sonic hated meetings.

XXXX

Blaze listened to the council halfheartedly.

Her dress crackled whenever she moved, so she sat completely still.

"And, the Black Hole has swallowed our nearest planet, Lorian. Meaning that we don't have much time." A grape lizard hissed.

A teal cat flicked her head. "What does that mean? Should we go ahead with the Rising Festival?"

"Of course not!" An orange elephant yelled. "It could instill false hope!"

"But, we need that hope to have peaceful final days." The lizard sighed.

They launched the argument back and forth.

Blaze sighed silently.

XXXX

Cream The Rabbit loved many things in life.

Flying was one of them.

So when Tails said that he was making her a plane, she squealed and gave him a kiss on the muzzle.

Tails had blushed dark red.

Cream had grown up over the years to the age of 12.

Her dark brown fur, that she wore as pigtails sometimes, had grown down in a curly spiral to her underarms and she had gotten slightly curvier.

She wore a white long sleeved shirt with a black and white collar, dark blue ribbon, black skirt, white gloves, blue banded white socks and black schoolgirl shoes.

Cream had also developed the ability to use air as disks to protect herself.

She never liked hurting people, but if she needed to, she would fight back.

Today, Cream was practicing her violin.

Soft notes floated in the still summer air.

The tree she was in protected her from view.

"Cream?" She heard Tails call from below. "Is that you?"

Cream removed her bow and jumped down. "Hi, Tails!" She smiled and gave him a hug, careful not to damage her instrument.

Tails blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Hey, Cream." He lost his words.

"Um... Ah... Uh..." He blushed even deeper.

Cream's smile took his breath away.

"I... Need..." Tails gave up on talking and just tried to not stare at Cream like a COMPLETE idiot.

"Did you want me to come with you?" Cream suggested kindly.

"Y-Yeah! That's it! I wanted you to come to my workshop!" Poor Tails' muzzle was even redder than Knuckles fur at this point.

"That sounds fun!" Cream said, kneeling down and carefully placing her violin back in its case.

When she was done she followed the fox out of the forest and to his workshop.

Along the way, Tails pointed out the species of moss and trees, once again trying to impress Cream.

"And, this is a Q. alba." He said, pointing to an oak tree. "And this moss is actually a division, not the actual name. Cool right?"

Cream nodded enthusiastically. "It's so weird that we say stuff like that, but it's not the real name." She spun around, making her black skirt fly.

Tails felt his face heat up.

XXXX

Maria The Hedgehog tripped again.

"Eeeepppp!" She cried as she fell into the cobblestones.

Maria hadn't always been a klutz, but ever since she had gotten this new, mobian body, she had been tripping over every pebble in existence.

She just wasn't used to it.

Maria had long, wavy blond quills that came down to her waist with a part that came down to her muzzle, she had big blue eyes, a peach muzzle, blond legs and peach arms.

She wore a blue coat with a silver ring linking the tails together and a white dress with a blue band at the bottom, white and blue boots, a blue hairband with a blue orb on each side, white gloves and blue bracelets.

At one point in her life, she had been a human girl, afflicted with a disease called NIDS and she was resigned to the fact that she might have not lived to her 13th birthday.

Today, she was a hedgehog female, seemingly cured of her disease and was now 15 years old with a passion for ice skating.

Yes, you heard right.

Maria could ice skate.

She was poised, delicate and graceful ON the ice, but OFF is when the falling started.

So, going back to Maria falling on the cobblestones, she had been window shopping in upscale Station Square when she tripped on a flowerpot outside one of the stores.

Slightly dizzy, but otherwise unhurt, Maria picked herself off of the ground and went back to gazing at the windows.

She oohed at the shiny, and expensive, fabrics hanging in rolls in one store front.

'500 Rings a YARD?' Maria paled.

(Note: to get a better understanding of the monetary system, remove one zero to get the approximate USD value. 500 Rings = 50 USD. Lol, still expensive!)

She only had a few thousand to spend.

Maria couldn't waste it all on a yard or two of fabric.

Walking down to another window, she smelled exotic tea brewing from inside.

Her curiosity took over and she went inside of the shop.

It was well-lit and noisy, filled with chatter and community seating, such as love-seats and couches.

Paper lanterns hung from the ceiling and a green mink, who was carrying a tray, bumped into Maria.

"Sorry!" Maria squeaked and sat down on a vacant love-seat.

She looked at the menu.

And almost passed out.

"Restorative tea blends: 400 Rings a cup. 4000 a bag."

Buying a bag would set her back a full paycheck.

And then some.

Next!

'Oh, here's a good one. Apple cinnamon tea: 20 Rings a cup. 150 Rings a bag.' She signaled for a waiter.

"What can I get you, Madame?" The gray cat bowed.

"Can I have a cup of apple cinnamon tea, please?" Maria asked, reaching for her pouch of Rings that she hid in her boot.

The cat nodded and retreated into the kitchen before Maria had time to put the bag in her hand.

Seconds later, the cat had come back and placed the tea on the table and vanished again.

'Wow. Talk about customer service.' Maria giggled as she put a teaspoon of sugar in her tea.

As she drunk, she tried to remember what Shadow had taught her about Möbius.

One, it's considered rude to use a true name instead of a species name when you don't know the person well.

Two, bowing is a traditional way to greet someone, but it's outdated, so most people don't do it anymore.

Three, do NOT confuse someone for different species than they are. It will get ugly QUICKLY.

Four, try not to trip at Skytrain stations. Some people will NOT stop, they have places to be.

Five, it's relatively easy to piss Knuckles off. Just try to steal the Master Emerald or hit on Tikal and you'll see what I mean.

Maria had laughed at this, but Shadow was being dead serious.

XXXX

After purchasing a giant gummy Chaos Emerald, Maria found herself on the steps of city hall, watching as tourists took pictures of the white building.

She sighed into the wind.

Maria had heard of the adventures Sonic and the other Freedom Fighters had been on without her, but she had never gone on one or even MET the Freedom Fighters.

To her, it seemed so wonderful and exciting, like something she could read in a book.

She had once asked Shadow why he had never introduced her to them.

"Because, Sonic is a MORON and I don't want him to dumb you down." Was his reply.

Maria bit off a piece of her gummy and sighed again.

The world was so beautiful.

So peaceful.

So...

Boring.

As she lounged on the steps and stared at the sky, she felt the slightest twinge in her chest.

Was something BAD going to happen?

XXXX (AN)

Hey guys!

I'm back again!

Cuz I have writers block.

Please stand by as I hit my head against the wall...

THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK.

Lol, so I wanted a story where Sonic and Amy would have to hide their relationship from the others, while at the same time trying to keep the love alive.

X3

Rob'O has to hate Sonic, who else will look out for Amy-chan?

So the pairings include: Sonamy, Silvaze, Taiream, Shadouge and others I can't remember at this time!

Also I'm trying out a new style of writing, hope that it's good!

I wanted to add more to this AN, but I forgot, so whatever!

Peace out yo!

Bear.

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Clairvoyance.  
Chapter Two: Verve.

{Notice: I decided late in the process of writing this chapter to change most of the girls' and Tails' outfits. By the time I came to the part with Silver, Blaze and Alice, I had found better outfits and decided to use them. The change takes place during the next chapter, so be on the lookout!}

Chesterfield, 300 miles outside of Spagonia.

The cyan streak pulled ahead of the blue one.

The cyan one zigzagged through traffic with ease.

It seemed to laugh in triumph when it saw the blue streak lagging behind.

Then, a sudden boom tore through the silence.

The blue one shot past the small cyan blur, leaving her in the dust and awe.

Sonic slapped his hand down on the steps of the A.S.M.S, or Anthropoid Security Management Service, building.

He wore a smirk as Emily touched her hand down as well, a pout well fixed on her muzzle.

"I hate you..." Emily hissed as Sonic laughed at her tiny face. "So much."

Sonic picked up Emily and slung her over his shoulder.

She screamed and kicked him with her boots, the little pompoms shaped like teddy bears doing more damage than her attacks. "SONIC! STOP IIIITTTT!"

"Nope." Sonic said, grinning. "Since I won, I get to screw with ya. Cool, right?"

He tickled her side with his left hand and she squealed with laughter.

"T-t-t-touch me again and I'll sue!" Emily screamed and tried to avoid his tickles.

"'Kay." Sonic said calmly and resumed tickling her.

"Come on, Sonic," He heard Amy laugh from behind. "Put her down."

Sonic did a fancy bow, bouncing Emily around like a rag doll. "But of course, my lady. As you wish."

Emily squeaked as Sonic dropped all 21 pounds of her into a flower bed.

Nokii, who had ridden on Amy's shoulder to avoid the racing, flew over to Emily and landed on her head.

"Oh my god..." Amy laughed into her gloves. "You are a HORRIBLE big brother."

Sonic leaned against wall and shrugged playfully. "I'm not that bad, right?"

"Horrible!" Emily yelled, picking dirt from off of her clothes. "I'm wearing WHITE. This will NEVER come out!"

"Oh, come on!" Sonic exclaimed. "Alls you need is some bleach and you're good to go. Right, Amy?"

Amy laughed and sat down on the steps. "Yes, it will come out. But, you shouldn't have tossed her into the flowers."

Sonic rolled his eyes again. "So not fair." He went to cheer Emily up. "Look, I'm apologizing. Happy?"

The toddler gave Sonic a dark glare. "I will have my revenge!"

Sonic yelped as Emily smeared the tassels of his scarf with dirt.

"Oh my god!" He squealed, pointing to a small, barely visible amount of brown on the white. "My scarf is dirty!"

Amy laughed again. "Sonic, it's only a little bit. You can still wear it once you wash it."

She watched in shock as Sonic tripped into the same flowerbed he had tossed Emily.

"Oh, come on!" Sonic yanked off the scarf, exposing his neck for the first time in months. "This is BRAND NEW!"

"Ya mean like my skirt?!" Emily squeaked in her tiny voice. "Oh, wait! It's not dirty if ya put it in bleach!"

Sonic growled and pulled Emily into the dirt as well.

Nokii screamed as she was pulled with Emily.

"What are you DOING?!" She screamed, trying to avoid the dirt.

"Revenge!" He laughed insanely. "Revenge!"

Amy wondered how she was going to explain the hedgehogs fighting in the flowers to the other A.S.M.S agents who were loitering around the building.

XXXX

Meanwhile, a few blocks outside of Spagonia University, on an upscale café balcony, a 19 year old squirrel and a 6 year old kitten sat across from each other.

The squirrel had red bangs that almost covered her right eye, blue eyes, a tan muzzle, long eyelashes and chestnut fur.

She wore a light blue and white sleeveless jacket, gray leggings, white gloves, white and blue boots and a blue ring on each wrist.

The kitten had lavender fur with wavy black hair that came down to her white muzzle, magenta eyes and the devilish smile she always had on her face.

She wore a magenta dress, white shrug, magenta leggings and lace fingerless gloves, white boots with pompoms dangling from the sides and fake fur lining the top and a magenta beret with a small golden phoenix perched on the right side.

Their names were Sally Acorn and Madoka The Cat, respectively.

Madoka had a "tendency" of setting things on fire for the enjoyment of watching people squeal.

Right now, she was lighting the napkins of the other patrons tables on fire.

And giggling.

Sally was too absorbed in her laptop to notice.

"Are you sure, Nicole?" She asked.

"97% positive, Sally. Massive sinkholes have been detected deep underground." Nicole said, directing Sally to the seismic mapping.

"And there's one underneath Cucumber's office..." Sally muttered.

She noticed a small black spot in between the aqua lines. "What is that?"

"Unidentified. Cannot retrieve imaging."

Sally clicked on a graphing program. "Use this to map its size for now. That shou—. Madoka!"

She had looked up to see the kitten flicking a flame at a napkin.

"Ow!" Madoka cried and held her hand. "Why'd you hit me?" She demanded of Sally.

"Because," Sally said, taking a sip of her caramel frappé. "You shouldn't do that to people."

Madoka crossed her arms. "I ain't the pope. I'm the DEMON of the phoenix. Geez, it comes with the name."

"You don't have to be mean to people to be the demon of the phoenix, do you?" Sally asked, lazily rolling her finger on her mouse.

"Yes, I do! Demon = mean. I mean, it practically screams at ya till your ears bleed." Madoka said, pointing out the obvious.

"Well, don't do it." Sally waved her hand. "I don't want to get in trouble because you want to be a jerk."

Madoka slid her hand into her boot while Sally spoke.

She retrieved a black metal fan and touched the tips to her chin.

"So, should I set the whole place on fire?" Madoka asked deviously, opening the fan and waving it in the wind. "They did once serve me the wrong size tea."

"NO. Put that thing away." Sally demanded.

Madoka pouted. "Nuu! I wanna burn it down!"

Sometimes, Madoka could act like an adult so much, Sally would forget that she was a child.

Times like these reminded her that Madoka was just six years old.

With six year old whims.

"You do know this makes you sound like a pyromaniac, right?" Sally groaned, holding her forehead.

"I'll take that as a complement." Madoka said, but closed the fan and put it in her lap.

She sipped her tea and batted her eyelashes innocently.

Sally looked around the café and sighed.

These people would never know how close to dying they were simply because of Madoka's whims.

XXXX (Solaria.)

Silver floated over the rooftops, absorbing the splendor of the Rising Festival.

While Santi was at Freedom Fighters HQ, he had snuck away.

Below him, the people of Solaris celebrated what could very well be the last Rising of the summer sun.

He felt a momentary twinge of anger at the Queen and her council.

How could they give these people false hope?

Silver was a Freedom Fighter, so he was more in touch with the reality of the situation.

The Black Gaia, which had been consuming planets since the 3200's, was almost at Solaria, where it would consume them as well.

How dare they LIE to people like that?

He floated downward and landed on someone's roof.

His legs dangled over the edge as he watched the sky turn red.

For some reason, Silver had never liked red sunsets.

He thought they reminded him of blood.

Silver's ears perked up when he heard trumpets.

"All of you! It's the Queen!" He overheard someone yell.

Silver squinted at the palace.

There was a pale lavender cat, looking uncomfortable in a golden dress, striding across the balcony.

"So, it's YOUR fault..." Silver muttered.

But, something tugged at him.

He remembered a lavender cat from somewhere.

XXXX (Möbius.)

Madoka skipped down the street with Sally, occasionally setting a flowerpot on fire.

"La la, la, laaaa... Phoenix flame..." A flower burst into flames. "La, laaaaaa..." Madoka giggled demonically into her gloves.

Sally heard a scream and whipped around to see an old monkey trying to put his shirt out. "What are you DOING, Madoka?"

"Nuuthing." The kitten pouted. "I wuz just singing."

Sally pointed to the monkey, who was pouring water on himself. "Then why is his shirt on fire?"

Madoka shrugged cutely.

XXXX

After nearly getting her head beat in by Sally, and apologizing to the monkey, Madoka crossed her arms in defeat and pouted.

"You must hate people." Sally said as they approached the lab of the eccentric Professor Cucumber. "If you liked them, you wouldn't be so evil."

"I'm not evil." Madoka explained. "I just like setting people on fire, is all."

Sally rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You enjoy people's misery. You're evil, MD. Get used to it." She waved to a lavender chipmunk, who was one of her classmates.

"I'm not evil!" Madoka shouted firmly.

"And I'm the pope of Rome." Sally shot back, effectively shutting Madoka up.

Sally rapped on Professor Cucumber's office door. "Professor! It's me, Sally!"

"And Madoka."

"Madoka's just here's for observation!"

A light green rabbit answered the door, her eyes wide behind her semi-stylish green framed glasses. "Sally? Oh, good! I need your opinion about the font I should use for my text on the Gaiasend!"

Professor Alianda Cucumber was a light green rabbit with bright green eyes, a white muzzle and a tendency to be clueless to the world around her whenever she was researching her favorite subject, the Gaiasend.

Sure, she had her degree in geology and natural history, but the Gaiasend sent her brain into overdrive with endorphins and just a need to know more about this rarity.

Often, she would drive the people around her insane with her constant questions about what a Gaiasend was and where did it come from.

Except Sally, but then, Sally often blocked out the white noise and only listened to the important parts.

"See, I'm stuck on Century Gothic." Professor Cucumber held up a sample on a piece of paper. "Or Times New Roman." She held up another.

Madoka scoffed. "Maybe, you should be working on cleaning up your office. It's a mess."

Normally, Sally would have chastised Madoka for being rude, but the kitten had a point.

Papers covered almost every surface of Cucumber's office, which was more like a library that she lived in to be frank, mugs of half drunk coffee battled for dominance on her desk, piles of books on Gaia lay sprawled on the floor and balls of discarded first drafts overflowed from her trashcan.

And yet, Alianda's white jacket, gloves, white and green boots and green sundress stayed wrinkle free and fresh smelling.

"Um..." Sally tried to get out of saying, "Will you focus on the sinkhole underneath your office, you derp?"

Professor Cucumber shook the papers again.

"Times New Roman...?" Sally shrugged.

Ailanda frowned and squinted again at the papers. "Mm... Maybe, Century Gothic would be more... Pizzazled, than Times New Roman."

Madoka, who was removing papers in the hope of finding a chair, snapped up. "Okay, will you focus on the sinkhole underneath your office, you derp?"

Ailanda raised an eyebrow. "What sinkhole?"

Sally opened Nicole and showed the rabbit the map. "See?" Sally said. "It's under your office."

Silence.

Then:

"WOW!" Professor Cucumber exclaimed. "A real life sinkhole! Under MY office! Eat THAT Professor Pickle!"

Madoka fell over and finally found the chair.

Sally resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Ugh... Yes, Alianda. It's a sinkhole. You got one up on Professor Pickle. Now, focus on the black dot under the sinkhole."

The rabbit narrowed her eyes at the spot. "Hmm... You mean that dot? It's so small. Might be a black dot on Nicole."

"I'm sure, it's not Nicole." Sally said through gritted teeth. "It's under the sinkhole."

"Hm." Alianda hummed, getting up from her desk and taking seven steps into the library. She stomped on a tile and leaped back as a sinkhole opened up.

The rabbit leaned over the hole and tossed another tile into the gap.

"It's a black hole." She said simply. "I should close this..." Professor Cucumber stuck her hand into the black hole, making Sally gasp.

"W-Wait! It's a black hole, Professor!" She ran over to take her hand out.

A loud pop shot through the room, making Madoka fall again and Sally cry out.

Professor Cucumber took her hand out calmly and shook off some dust. "There, I negated the black hole under my office and need to get that hole filled." She went back to her desk and searched for a pen.

Sally and Madoka panted from the floor. "What..." Sally gasped. "Was that?"

"Oh, that?" Ailanda waved a dismissive hand. "It's just my talent, Negation. I can negate black holes. That's why I work for A.S.M.S. Pen..."

Sally got off the floor, but Madoka stayed there, simply because she didn't want to fall again.

"Okay, the A.S.M.S hired a nut-job professor because she can negate black holes?" Madoka huffed from the paper covered floor.

"Yeep!" Professor Cucumber smiled cheerily.

Sally sat back in her chair and held her head. "I can't believe that this just happened."

"What?" Ailanda asked, giving up on her search for a pen.

"This!" Sally gestured to the office. "This is insane. This dot is a black hole?"

The spacey rabbit nodded. "I guess. Now, about the Gaiasend. Do you think Dark or Light Gaia has a claim on it?" She giggled excitedly.

"Freak." Madoka muttered into the papers.

XXXX

"Professor Cucumber?" Tails questioned as the hologram of the rabbit waved cheerily. "Nice to hear you again! I was just about to call you. How's your thesis coming along?"

"Oh, you know, I need more information on the Gaiasend before I really get into it." She hummed in her spaced out voice. "I'm not an astrology major, but you were, what can you tell me about black holes?"

XXXX

Egglantine observed from below as the robots worked on the metal skeleton of her tower, a red hardhat perched playfully on top of her head.

"So..." She flicked her eyes over to the hologram of her father, Dr. Eggman. "How do you like my tower?"

"It's a shard of glass growing out of the ground." He muttered, safe from her ranting in his own tower.

Egglantine shot him a glare. "Oi!" She yelled at the red and black Orbot. "Oversized Pokèball! You and giant Lemon Starburst be careful with my Tab!"

The two robots, who got called these nicknames by Egglantine but were named Orbot and Cubot, wobbled with the large piece of glass that would go in her command centre.

"Why can't the bigger robots carry this?" Cubot whined in a high pitched voice chip. "It's so heavy!"

Egglantine scowled at them. "Tiny robots are the artisans of carrying. Dur." She pointed to the platform next to her. "Put it down GENTLY!"

Orbot sighed. "This is even worse than under just Dr. Eggman. She's so bossy."

Egglantine heard that and glowered at the "Oversized Pokèball."

"I am not BOSSY! Now get to work!" She yelled, turning back to the blueprints on a smaller sized Tab. "Morons! This is why I need to finish my Lacquer project. I need someone SMART to talk to."

The blueprints were simple.

A female humanoid robot with the perfect amount of spying and attack capabilities.

"Once I have her, things will all fall into place... Yes they will." She giggled before remembering that the Eggman hologram, Orbot and Cubot were listening.

"What are you talking about?" Eggman asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My shard of glass growing out of the ground." She stuck her tongue out, hung up on him and went back to watching.

XXXX (Solaria.)

Green eyes coming from from a black abyss.

Reaching out with its claws.

Beckoning the planet to become with one with the darkness.

The small blips of lights swallowed into the black.

Adding our planet to its collection.

The Black Gaia is coming.

Light.

Brighter than the sun.

Burning through Black Gaia.

Four golden stars.

And two blazing emerald orbs.

Holding onto the seven lights.

And forcing them out.

Breaking them.

Santi saw it in her one of visions, 17 years ago, before her son, Silver was found on the Freedom Fighters' doorstep.

And now, while she watched as The Black Gaia devoured Solaria's moon.

Their time was soon.

"There's nothing we can do." Santi whimpered.

"Of course." Iliana, a steel grey hedgehog, blew a quill out of her face. "With the death of the Chaos Emeralds on Möbius all those years ago, the universe is destabilizing. Even the Sol Emeralds can't protect us all."

"Then, it's time." Crum, a black hare, muttered. "The boy will bring the queen and they will end Black Gaia before he can begin. Such as your vision foretold, Santi."

Santi thought for a moment. "But," She said carefully. "I saw something else. Light being broken by two sets of emeralds. I know that the two golden eyes belong to my son and the queen, but what does the emeralds mean?"

"Perhaps a change in the timeline since the last vision?" Crum suggested.

"No... This was always there." Iliana said firmly. "We just never saw it before."

XXXX

Blaze shuddered at the blood red sunset.

Normally, she wouldn't care about the sunset or rainbows or flowers or what have you, but this particular sunset filled her with dread.

She shook off her feeling and turned back to the crowd below her.

"Citizens of Solaris!" She could recite this speech in her sleep. "Today, we come together for the Rising of the Summer Sun festival!"

For the very last time.

"We have shown our strength, even in times of weakness. We have shown our joy, even in times of sadness. We have shown o—."

Her voice faltered when her eyes drifted heavenward.

The crowd below murmured and followed her gaze.

They screamed as the light in the sky was devoured by darkness.

"No... This can't be happening!" Blaze cried. "They said a few more months at the least!"

But, no matter how much she wanted it to be different, the Black Hole was swallowing Solaria.

The crowd scattered wildly as dark arms shot from the Black Hole and reached like claws, grabbing anything and pulling it back to its master.

Even taking people.

Blaze couldn't move as her kingdom was devoured.

Her eyes wide in shock, she watched in horror as a child was pulled by a black arm and into the abyss.

She couldn't do anything.

But watch.

"Move, your majesty!" A gentle but at the same time gruff voice bellowed.

Blaze looked up in time to see an arm coming for her.

"Oh... God." She whispered.

Silver tossed his ring at the arm, slicing it and catching the disk with his left hand. "Your majesty!" He yelled, after seeing her crumple to the ground.

"This can't be happening..." She whispered, her eyes shut. "Not this."

Silver ran to her and picked Blaze up. "Hey! Wake up!" He shook her lifeless form.

Then he remembered who she was. His best friend from years ago.

He almost didn't recognize her, before her eyes had been so wide and cheery.

Now, they were cold and sad.

Blaze gasped. "Silver? What... What are you doing here?"

"What are YOU doing here?" Silver asked. "N-Never mind. We need to get out of this place before you're eaten as well."

"R-Right..." Blaze stuttered and got out of his arms. "Look out!" She cried, shoving him aside as an arm dug into the stone beside them.

"Come on!" Silver yelled, grabbing her arm and leaping over the edge of the balcony.

"WAIT! NOOO!" Blaze screeched as Silver began to levitate.

Silver noticed her trying to escape his grip on her waist. "Stop!" He yelled, avoiding the chaos and flying to the Freedom Fighters HQ. "I'm trying to help you!"

"I-I-I'm afraid of heights." Blaze whimpered.

"Wait... OF ALL OF THE CRAP GOING ON, YOU'RE AFRAID OF BEING 10 FEET IN THE AIR?!" He shouted, avoiding an arm.

Blaze whimpered again and dug her claws into Silver's chest fur. "It's more like 50 and pleeeesee get me down from here!"

Silver was losing his eyesight as The Black Gaia swallowed up the sun, but used his own glow to light the way to Knothole.

He grit his teeth against the sting of Blaze's claws, but kept his face straight. "Don't worry! I'm taking you to a safe place!" He said, finally making it outside the city and to the forest.

"Safe?!" Blaze cried. "Where are we going to be safe from that hole, fool?!"

Silver closed his eyes in irritation for a second, then opened them again. "I'll figure that out when we land!"

She was scared, Silver knew that. Blaze was just yelling at him because she was afraid of dying.

And heights.

He saw the familiar hill the HQ was hidden in even in the dark and began to land.

"Oh, no..." He gasped.

Most of the hill was filled with holes and teeming with arms.

The usual lookouts were gone, most likely dead, but that's not what Silver was worried about.

Santi, his mother.

"MOM!" Silver yelled while Blaze tried to rip off the bottom of her dress.

"ILIANA! CRUM! MOM!" Only the sound of The Black Gaia answered him. "ALICE!"

"Who are you looking for, Silver?" Blaze asked, now calm and composed.

"M-my mother and the other Freedom Fighters... They're gone..." Silver sniffled. "Even little bunny..."

Blaze's ear shot up and she looked to the tree where Silver knew the Catacombs were. "What is that?" She asked, trying to walk over to them, but nearly tripping over her heels.

Silver, burying his feelings for now, looked around. "What are you talking about? No one is allowed in the Catacombs." He ran over to where Blaze was.

"Silvy? Where are you?!" A little girl yelled from inside the Catacombs.

"Oh god." Silver dug around the tree. "She's inside the Catacombs!"

"The what?" Blaze said, kneeling into the dirt in her hated dress.

"Catacombs. They're forbidden to anyone but Mogul and mom, I mean Santi." Silver explained, finding the latch to the Catacombs. He yanked open the latch and revealed a yellow rabbit with brown eyes and a white muzzle.

Her eyes were teary and red, her black boots coated in mud and her white gloves covered in what appeared to be blood or dirt, Blaze couldn't tell in the dark.

"Alice!" Silver yelled, lunging for the girl and holding her close. "You're okay! Where's Santi and the others?"

Alice sniffled. "Miss Santi told me to run and find Silvy and give you this gem, but I got scared and-and-and I broke a rule and hid in the Catacombs and I'm scared!" She cried, launching into his fur.

Silver patted her back. "What gem, bunny?" He asked softly.

"This one!" She handed him a cold rectangle. "It was red, but it's so dark now and I can't see it..."

Silver illuminated his left palm and levitated the gem.

Alice was right, it was red and shiny just like a ruby.

Just like the gem on Blaze's forehead.

Speaking of Blaze, her eyes were wide and frozen as she stared at the gem, as if someone had cast a spell on her.

"Missy?" Alice asked cutely. "Are you okay? Why are you shaking?"

"That's mine..." Blaze whispered, reaching for the gem, her own glowing out of control.

Silver kept the gem out of her reach. "Whoa! Whoa! Be reasonable! Your gem is glowing freaky-like, so you shouldn't touch this one!"

Blaze shook her head. "What happened?"

"You went all bonky." Alice explained and then screamed. "Here they come!"

Silver snapped up to see three arms snaking after them.

He slammed the hatch shut and grabbed Blaze and Alice. "Run!" He shouted. "We have to run!"

Being feet below the surface and with Silver's dim glow, they were mostly in the dark, tripping over each other and the stones beneath their feet.

"Ah! I c-can't see!" Alice whined. "Silvy, let's go back!"

"To where?" Blaze huffed from beside her. "This is all we got."

"But I'm scared!" The young one cried.

"Weren't YOU the one who came down here in the first place?" Blaze asked sharply.

"Oh yeah..."

Silver saw a faint light coming from down the seemingly endless hall. "I think I see a light!" He called and broke into a run.

"Missy?" He heard Alice ask from behind. "Your gem is glowing again!"

What?

Silver grunted as Blaze ran past him, her eyes wide again and her gem glowing wildly.

"W-Wait! Blaze!" He yelled, running after her and leaving Alice behind.

"Whaaa! Don't leave me!" Alice cried again, running after the duo.

They did, leaving poor Alice to find her way in the dark.

"Silvy? Missy?" She called. "W-Where are you?"

Her ears perked up as she heard Silver and Blaze arguing from ahead. "I'm sure of it, they belong to me!" Blaze said firmly.

"And, I'm sure that letting you have one is a bad idea!" Silver said, equally firm. "Your gem is glowing like crazy!"

Alice burst into the room and glared at Silver and Blaze. "Hey!" The bunny yelled. "Did ya forget about me?!"

The teens gave each other a look.

"Maybe." They said together.

Alice huffed, crossed her arms and turned to see what had distracted them from her.

"Whoa..." She gasped.

In the middle of the surprisingly well-lit room was a towering, uncut, jagged spear of emerald, seemingly protecting the six rectangle gems inside.

"Wha-What is that?" Alice whispered as Blaze reached her hand out for the spear.

"Blaze, stop!" Silver said, holding onto her arm. "We don't know what will ha—!"

Blaze's finger grazed the surface.

XXXX

Inside the Black Gaia, Emily Sega felt the rift in energy as Blaze touched the spear.

For a second, she thought it was him, back from the under-realm to free her.

Then, she remembered.

Before he was Black Gaia, he devoured her friends, her family and her home before fusing with her to form this mass of Dark and Chaos energies.

"Big brother Sonic..." She whispered into the void.

She had only wanted to save Möbius.

Instead, she had doomed it.

But now, that rift gave her hope.

Someone on that planet had the power to destroy the Black Gaia.

They just needed time.

And she could give them time.

Emily stood up and raised her hands. "You are the servants of Chaos. I am the servant of Life. I must fulfill my promise and destroy the Black Gaia, but I can only do this with your help!"

Eight multicolored lights surfaced from the abyss as Emily's hands began to glow.

She could do this.

All the shard needed was a little push.

"I will never let you go again..." She said firmly. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

XXXX

Blaze leapt back from the spear in shock. "What was that?" She breathed.

"It's glowing now! Great!" Silver groaned. "What did you do?!"

"I don't know!" Blaze shouted, almost mesmerized by the harsh glow of the spear.

Cracks appeared on the surface, spilling light in all directions.

Silver knew what was going to happen. "It's going to explode!" He yelled, pulling Alice and Blaze close to him and creating a shield.

The spear did explode into tiny shards of emerald and broke Silver's shield.

Alice screamed as shards flew by her, but the emeralds seemed to avoid them and pierce the Black Gaia's arms, turning them into dust.

"What the—? Blaze get down!" Silver said, running after the cat, who had gotten up again and ran right into the path of the shards.

"Stop!" Blaze yelled. "They're calling me!" She made it to the six gems.

"Blaze!" Alice and Silver cried as they began to glow along with the one in Silver's pocket.

Blaze felt the gems warming light guiding her hands upward.

"I don't think you should do that!" Alice squeaked and tried to shake Silver.

But he was in his own trance.

"Solar..." He whispered.

"Synergy!" Blaze shouted, sending the gems into a glowing frenzy.

They became balls of light, rising and circling around Silver, Blaze and Alice.

"Silvy!" She screamed as the Catacombs, and her friends, vanished into a bright white flash.

XXXX {An:}

Wow, never thought I'd get this done!

XD, I procrastinate a LOT.

Admit it, you thought I had given up on this one.

Bleh! *sticks tongue out*

Also, I was binge watching the Star Wars series and I'm still not done. X3 I wuv you Obi-Wan.

Yoda, son!

Anyhoodles, I didn't do the change in this chapter, because it's too long, but the next one will be the change, so look for that! ;3

I hate you, Archie and I hope you die for what you do to Amy Rose in your "comics."

I hate Sally (SonAmy FOREVER!), I hate Julie-Su (Kunxal forever!) and I think I hate Mina Mongoose.

(Taiream forever, yo.)

Sonic Game and TV series fan! (Mostly Sonic X, Sonic Boom pre-fan and Sonic Undergound. SatAm and the other Sonic The Hedgehog one are kinda not up my alley.)

Woooooo! (takes sweater shirt off and whirls it around.)

Lol.

But really, I hate Archie.

So, if you can't tell, this is going to be pretty complex and sometimes convoluted, but I hope that this will be good in the end!

And it introduces my version of the Secret Service, the A.S.M.S or Anthropoid Security Management Service, which most of the Sonic team now belong to.

This will be placed, for those of you who care, in the game or series universes, NEVER Archie!

Except one of my newer stories, but that's just for bashing purposes. XD.

(I really hate Archie. Did I stress that enough?)

I mean really, there are only SEVEN Chaos Emeralds, that's what the games say, so I'm sticking with it!

Not thousands, ARCHIE! You so called fans make me sick.

Games first, TV second, Archie NEVER. XD, That's going on my bio.

Ranting about Archie is done, so I guess I'll finish up.

The SS scare me to death and I know they're watching me and—! OH CLOUDS, HERE THEY COME!

AHHHH! MUUUPH...

Agent Black: Sir? We have her sir.

?: Good. Bring her to me at once.

Agent Black: Of course, sir. *Turns to the readers* Want to know what happens to Rainbow Tune? Find out in the next chapter of Clairvoyance. Don't forget to review and we just might let her live. *Turns back to his team with me slung over his shoulder* Let's move out!

Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Clairvoyance.  
Chapter Three: Dissolve.

The sun was rising over Möbius City, forcing the city out of its late night/early morning stupor.

It also forced Shadow The Hedgehog, also known as the ultimate life form, out of his dreamless sleep.

Ever since the A.S.M.S, also know as his new boss, had brought Maria back to life for him, he no longer was plagued by the nightmares of losing her or any dreams for that matter.

Not like he cared, but he didn't enjoy the feeling of being dead while he slept.

Getting out of bed, he checked his A.S.M.S issue phone to see if Maria had tried to call him again.

"No new messages. No new texts. No new—."

He turned the device off.

Shadow sighed as he shook his head.

He hoped Maria hadn't gotten involved with the blue IDIOT while Shadow was away.

XXXX

Silver felt a shockwave of pain burst through his head and he groaned. "Oww..."

"Oh goodie, you're awake." A peppy and slightly demanding voice said briskly before Silver felt another sharp pain in his neck.

"OW!" He yelled, sitting up in the...

Hospital bed?

"Huh?" Silver looked around like a confused puppy. "W-Where am I?"

"In a hospital." The red and white fox nodded briskly and went back to the syringe in her hand. "Möbius City General Hospital to be specific."

"M-Möbius City Hospital?" He asked. "Where's that?"

The fox gave him a "duh" look. "Möbius City."

Silver blushed at his stupid question. "S-Sorry..."

He gazed around the room curiously.

It was a plain hospital room, with pale green walls, his bed with the white sheets, a large window framed by white curtains and a white floor.

The only oddity was a golden Phoenix emblem with the letters A.S.M.S embroidered on the fox's coat.

"Um..." Silver began and the fox perked her head up. "How long have I been out?"

"A week." She answered promptly and went back to the scanner in her hand.

Silver's jaw dropped.

A WEEK?

How had he been out for a week?

"You sustained multiple injuries to your torso and induced some trauma, but according to my hyper test, you're healed up fine." The fox explained.

"Oh." Silver felt that was the only thing he could say without embarrassing himself further.

He heard a thump, followed by a crash, and a squeal.

The fox rolled her eyes, opened the door and yelled, "MARIA! Will you stop tripping?!"

The girl named Maria apparently said sorry and tried to pick up the shards of bio-hazardous glass.

The fox screamed into her wristwatch, a triangular device. "NO! DO NOT TOUCH THOSE! BIO-LEAK IN CORRIDOR FIVE! TIKAL, COME TAKE CARE OF MY PATIENT!"

As she scrambled outside, screaming about biohazards, another girl slipped inside of the room and closed the door.

It was an orange echidna with bottom length quills that had golden rings on each of the front ones, a soft peach colored muzzle and sharp blue eyes.

She wore what seemed to be a pair of shorts, shirt and leggings—all made of a white wrap—a gold necklace, black bracelets, white gloves, an open black coat with golden decorations and black shoes with blue highlights.

Silver didn't know her, but she seemed very quiet and composed even though the fox had cut on an alarm, blaring "Code Seven in corridor five" at a loud volume.

She didn't speak to him as she picked up the fox's abandoned scanner and read the results.

"Um, hello?" Silver said, seemingly snapping the girl out of her trance.

"Oh, uh, hello. I am sorry, my name is Tikal The Echidna." Tikal gave a timid bow.

"My name is Sil—."

"Silver The Hedgehog. Estimated age: 17. Blood type: +AB." Tikal read from the scanner.

Silver blushed again. "Oh, yeah..."

He had never really know his blood type, so it embarrassed him that these people in this strange hospital knew more about him than he did.

They sat in silence, but not pure silence since the alarm was still blaring, for about seven more minutes before Silver remembered something.

"Wait! I came here with two girls, a rabbit and a cat. Have you seen them?" He asked and Tikal nodded.

"Yes, little Alice was the one who lead us to you and Blaze. She resides on the floor below us. My good friend, Amy Rose, said that Blaze is still in her sleep, I am afraid..."

XXXX

(Do you think she's okay?)

Blaze moaned, tossing in her sleep.

(But, of course. Her body is just repairing itself without any duress.)

Her eyes fluttered open.

She was in a plain, light blue room with white curtains and vinyl flooring.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Blaze gripped the sides of mattress and felt herself shaking.

What had happened to her?

The door slid open, revealing a cherry pink hedgehog with jade eyes and light skin, carrying a neatly folded pile of clothes.

She smiled. "Hey. My name is Amy Rose. What's yours?"

Blaze was momentarily taken aback. "B-Blaze..." She whispered.

"Well, I'm glad that you're okay and awake." Amy said, putting the bundle in a chair.

"Where are the people I came with? A hedgehog named Silver and a girl named Alice." Blaze asked, stretching her legs, one at a time. "And how did I get in a hospital gown?"

Amy held up her hands and giggled. "Relax, they're okay. And, I put you in the gown. I saw your dress was dirty and torn, so I thought I would help you out by changing it."

The hated dress was folded neatly under the clothes Amy brought in.

"I, uh, got you these if you wanted to wear something different while you're here. I'll take you to see your friends when you're dressed." Amy smiled awkwardly as Blaze got up and judged the clothing.

A purple dress with a magenta diagonal hem, magenta cuffs, white gloves and tights, a gold belt and purple boots with a golden buckle and white stripe on each.

Blaze liked the way this dress felt—soft yet strong—(flame retardant, she hoped.) and nodded. "This will be... Sufficient." She said curtly.

Amy looked uncomfortable with the cat's sudden change in demeanor.

"Um, sure..." She muttered. "Well, I'll leave ya to it. Call me when you're ready!" She waved as she prepared to leave.

"Wh-wait!" Blaze cried, holding her hand out for the pink girl. "Aren't you going to help me dress?"

Amy blushed and laughed. "N-No... Unless you need help..." She looked Blaze over. "You don't need help do you?"

Blaze shook her head slowly. "No... I can do it on my own."

As Amy left with the promise of being just outside, Blaze touched her left hand to her lips.

She had never in her life ever said those words.

Thought them, yes.

Saying them, that was forbidden.

Blaze was a Queen, but she felt as if she was the one being ruled over.

Always being told how she was supposed to act from a young age.

After her parents, her beloved parents, died, she was forced into the role of Queen and never got the childhood she deserved.

Until she met Silver.

He seemed to fall from the sky to the four year old Blaze, when in reality he was just bad at controlling his flight in those days.

The curious Blaze poked the hedgehog with a stick until he jumped up and asked who she was.

"I'm Queen Blaze!" She declared haughtily. "One day, I'm gonna rule over all of Solaris! Who are you?"

He told her his name and where he lived, outside the city walls, and all things trivial to her now, but fascinating information at the time.

Then, she had to leave, the guards were looking for her.

Silver said that he wanted to bring Blaze with him back to his house so he wouldn't lose his friend.

She declined.

Blaze felt a tear on her muzzle.

She should have gone with him.

Then, she would have never been forced into being the Queen.

No.

Blaze brushed her tears away as she held up the hated dress.

This dress was more than just uncomfortable, it was a sign of her old life.

Her hated life.

"No longer." She whispered and let her hands slowly ignite the fabric until the dress, and her old life, was nothing more than a pile of ash on the ground.

XXXX

Egglantine smiled at her latest and greatest creation, Lacquer, as she finished the final touches on her.

"Finished!" Egglantine shouted triumphantly. "Oh, oversized Pokèball!" She sang from her father's chair. "I need you!"

Orbot, who was about to go and catalog the robots, sighed and turned back around. "Yes?"

"I want you to get one of the cores and put it inside my new bestie." Egglantine sang, spinning around with the chair.

Cubot pouted. "But," he whined. "I thought I was your bestie..."

"Get out and bring me the core!" Egglantine snapped.

The two robots escaped her wrath by going to get the core Egglantine wanted.

The computer in front of Egglantine began to beep and she pressed a button to answer her father. "Hey, Daddy!" She chirped. "How is the excursion in Holria going?"

The hologram of her father, bundled up in a red, white and yellow winter coat, wavered into view.

"Bah, it could be worse." He growled. "But, the mission is going well. The hole is taking longer than I thought..."

"Trouble, daddy?" Egglantine hummed musically.

"The A.S.M.S has been watching us closely since you came into the world—are you in my chair?" He squinted at the fuzzy hologram of his daughter.

Egglantine leaped out of his chair. "No! That would be mean."

"Right, you're lying."

"Might be." Egglantine said, getting back into the chair and spinning around.

Eggman pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered under his breath. "I swear, she's going to be the death of me..."

"What was that, daddy?" Egglantine hummed.

"I said, what is that thing in my command centre?" Eggman changed the subject to Lacquer, who was still a lifeless collaboration of metals.

"My personal robot, Lacquer. Isn't she a beauty?"

Eggman took in the female robot with a bemused eye.

His "daughter" was just as skilled in mechanics and engineering as he was.

"Why do you need your own robot?" He asked.

"That's like asking me why I need my own cell phone." Egglantine shot back. "It's a necessity."

"Mm... Point taken. How are things otherwise?" He asked, watching the progress behind him.

"How should I know?" Egglantine sighed dramatically. "These stupid robots don't do anything correct. They're absentine."

Eggman turned back around and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"What what?" Egglantine said confusedly.

Her father pinched his nose again. "Let's not do this..." He muttered. "I mean that word you made up! 'Absentine?' What does that even MEAN?"

"Absentine: adjective. Meaning: moronic, idiotic, stupid—stop me any time—dumb...I could go on for days, daddy, but I'd rather not." Egglantine waved her hand dismissively.

"Gah, you have too much time on your hands if you can waste it making up words and creating butler robots."

Egglantine was indignant. "Hey! She's not a butler, she's a bodyguard." She eyed her father and smirked evilly. "Since I don't have rolls of blubber to protect me. Know what I'm saying, daddy...?"

Eggman growled. "You little... Bah, why did I make you a teenager? I would have been better off with a child, at least I expect absentinity in them."

"How dare you use my word." Egglantine tossed her long red tresses and huffed.

"What can I say?" Eggman chuckled. "It fits the sentence."

Just then, Orbot skidded into the room with a blue power core for Lacquer.

"I got ittttt!" He trilled.

Egglantine yanked the core from him. "Uh-huh. Finally, someone intelligent—besides for my dear daddy, of course—to speak with."

She opened Lacquer's chest panel and delicately placed the core inside.

"And, now, we have life! Albeit artificial, but life nonetheless!" Egglantine screamed in insane mirth.

"I'm going to have to watch that girl..." Eggman muttered to himself as Lacquer came to life, her green eyes processing her surroundings.

"I am Lacquer Robotnik. Property of Empress Egglantine Robotnik of the Eggman Empire." Her eyes blinked blankly for a moment. "How... Convolute... It seems my behavior, espionage and defense chips are the most complex parts of my entitreity..."

Eggman groaned. "Don't tell me that she makes up words as well..."

Egglantine frowned. "Oh, hush." She giggled like a child as Lacquer tested her limbs. "Oh, my stars... I did it! Created my first robot! Yes!"

Her first robot was designed to look the same age as Egglantine, sixteen, with caramel skin, long black hair, apple green eyes and slightly elfin pointed ears.

She also had pointed eyebrows, as if she was haughty all the time.

Which, considering the behavior chip that Egglantine put in her, wouldn't be unlikely.

Lacquer scowled at the white dress she had on.

"I hate this." She turned to Orbot and Cubot, who were about to leave again. "You two! Tiny Robots! I need a better outfit! Bring me a Tab so I can design one!"

Cubot whined again. "Why do we have to listen to you? You're just another robot like us! Younger than us, even!"

Egglantine smirked at the 'giant lemon starburst.' "Actually, she has the same level clearance as I do with you tiny bots. Do as she says, suckers."

The tiny bots groaned. "Awwww..." They sighed and went to get the Tab Lacquer wanted.

"When did she get that clearance, daughter?" Eggman narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"I gave it to her." Egglantine said dismissively, admiring her robot. "Just now. What, is that oritating, daddy?"

"Stop making up words!" Eggman thundered. "It's so annoying! That one wasn't even clever!"

Egglantine thought. "You're right... I need to up my game." She turned to leave, motioning for Lacquer to follow her. "Bye, daddy. I'm going to my room so I can think of new words."

Eggman sighed as the doors of the command center closed. "You are a troublemaker, my dear daughter... I need to watch you and Lacquer, don't I?"

He hung up, the hologram vanishing.

XXXX

Silver pulled on his suit while Tikal waited outside, the biohazard cleared.

Where was he, really?

And what happened to his mother?

Silver teared up at the memories of Santi.

"Mom..." He sniffled. "I don't know what I'm doing... Please, help me."

Only the beeping of the hospital answered him.

'You're gone, aren't you, mom?' He walked out and greeted Tikal, who lead him down some halls. 'Goodbye... I still love you.' The boy thought, tears burning at his eyes.

XXXX

Sonic leaned against a wall inside of the Conference Room, watching as Silver and Blaze regaled their adventure leading up to now.

But all Sonic could think about, was how dynamic and perfect Amy would look at the head of the council table.

She just looked right as a leader.

"And that's it." Blaze finished, snapping Sonic out of his trance.

He shook his head as Commissioner Avalon Third-Wind, the yellow and blue panther who was at the head of the table Sonic had imagined Amy at, ran her fingers through her hair, exasperated.

"Dear Chaos..." She sighed. "What is happening to Möbius?"

Silver shuffled his feet embarrassedly. "M-Miss?" He asked. "Can I ask a question?"

"Why not?" Avalon laughed softly. "Ask away."

"What is the Black Gaia?" Silver questioned as if the Commissioner was the all knowing god.

For the answer, Avalon turned to Rosemary Prower, Tails' mother.

She cleared her throat and smiled down at the teenagers. "You see, my son is working on that now. We have never heard of the Black Gaia, but we have fought against Dark Gaia, and we have an ally who knows much about him. Alianda?"

Alianda Cucumber nodded from her seat. "You see, the A.S.M.S handles the things the Freedom Fighters couldn't. That includes Gaia. And the Gaiasend..." She added gleefully.

Everyone in the room wondered how fully there Alianda was.

"Now, this Black Gaia is an anomaly, probably a collaboration of Dark matters..." She rubbed her chin.

XXXX

(But, we have Miles Prower, a genius, working on it. If anyone can figure it out, he can.)

Tails couldn't figure it out.

What exactly was the Black Gaia and how did it even happen?

XXXX

After the meeting, Sonic and Amy walked outside, close but not too close.

The sun was setting on the forest, turning the green leaves red and orange and all sorts of romantic colors.

The young hedgehog couple came up on a clearing and finally felt themselves relax.

"So," Sonic growled playfully, pulling Amy close to his chest. "What have you been doing?"

She giggled and nipped at his shoulder. "Stop it! People might see us!"

"Aw, they're too busy fawning over Silver, Blaze and Alice." Sonic kissed the tips of her ears. "Now, I've been missing you, my little rose. I don't even remember what your lips feel like."

Amy pouted. "You meanie. How could you forget your own girlfriend's lips?" She smirked deviously. "Unless you've been kissing another..."

Sonic laughed demonically and spun his love around. "Oh, yes. After three and a half years of loving you, I decided to make out with another girl. I love how much you don't trust me."

They both laughed and shared a quick kiss.

Which, as it often did, turned passionate as Sonic ran his fingers through Amy's shoulder length quills.

Then, an arrow grazed his roaming hand and stuck into the ground beside them.

"ROB'O!" Amy screamed, tearing away from Sonic and pointing an accusing finger into the trees. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Rob'O's meek smile appeared as his blushing face came out of the tree-line.

More than likely, he didn't think he would be caught.

XXXX {The Next Day. Airspace over Möbius City. A.S.M.S guard fleet, led by Commissioner Avalon Third-Wind.}

On the bridge of the command ship, Commissioner Avalon's eyes were closed, her chest moving only slightly as she took in small, deep breaths.

Her soldiers, underlings is the better word, piloted the ship while keeping one eye on their boss, who would have snapped at them for not doing their jobs.

If they had been watching the monitors, or the radar, or even looking outside, they would have seen the EggFleet coming up on them.

On the bridge of the EggCruiser, Egglantine, who had added a black cape to her outfit, held up a hand, signaling the fleet to stop where they were.

Outside of the A.S.M.S fleet's radar.

She turned to the hologram of her father. "I'm ready to attack the fleet, daddy. How's tricks?"

"Cold." He growled. "Begin your barrage of Möbius City, sweetie. Daddy is finishing up in Holria and I don't need them to make it even more onerous. Now, be a good girl and do as daddy asks."

He hung up and Egglantine nodded to Lacquer, who had changed into a black suit with gold accessories.

Lacquer nodded back and used her headset to rally the robots. "Fire on the fleet!" She shouted, pointing out of the window and to the A.S.M.S fleet.

The A.S.M.S command ship's alarms began to ring as lasers and rockets blasted into the hull, snapping Avalon to attention.

"What in the name of Chaos is going on?!" She shouted, glaring at her underlings.

They busied themselves with putting the shields up and preparing the fleet for attack. "Flagship to Fleet! We are under attack! Send word to the city and prepare the shields!" They chorused, ignoring her glare.

"He's right outside!" Avalon screamed, pointing an stiff finger out of the window to the EggFleet. "How did you MISS HIM?!"

One of her lackeys coughed. "Um... You were sleep... Commissioner..." He muttered weakly.

"I wasn't sleep! I was meditating! You dumb—Ahh!" Her feet left the ground as an explosion rocked the ship.

Avalon crashed into the glass and slid down as her soldiers ran for help.

"No!" She cried, wincing at the cut on her head. "There are more missiles!"

The missiles slammed into the ship, which was now fully engaged in the fight.

"Commissioner!" Her soldiers were scattering and her fleet engaged in a miniature war.

Avalon got up from her helpless position and turned her communicator on.

"Sonic!" She yelled against the booms. "Tails! Anyone! We're under attack!"

XXXX

Sonic was engaged in a staring contest with Emily for the bowl of grapes when his watch began to beep.

"Gahhhhh..." He growled, blinking and releasing the grapes to his sister.

"What?" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Sonic?" Avalon's voice was staticky and dampened by explosions. "Sonic, we need help. Our—what the chaos?! Fleet! Möbius City! They're probably going after the Emerald! Oh, no! Son—!"

"Commissioner?" Only static answered him. "Avalon!"

The others were in the rec. room, watching TV and enjoying the time off they rarely had.

"Breaking News!" The show was interrupted by a news alert, much to the others annoyance.

"If it's Justin again, I'm gonna kill the little frag." Knuckles growled, spinning the fooseball stick and scoring against his girlfriend, Tikal, who pouted.

"No fair..." She sighed and turned to the TV. "Oh my god... Knuckles, look!"

"The Möbius City A.S.M.S fleet is under a vicious attack by the EggFleet, and already, the Flagship is taking heavy fire." The reporter said hurriedly, pointing to the silver bullet being barraged by lasers and missiles.

The city was in full defense mode, the blue shields protecting the city from attack, but cracks were appearing.

Tails whipped around to his A.I, Vivian, a blue rabbit. "We need to get over there! Get to the city and reinforce the shields. I'll meet you there!" He ran into the hallway, most likely to the garage and airfield.

The other pilots followed suit, shouting orders and forcing on helmets.

Sonic burst into the room just as they shoved past him.

He gasped for air and said, "We have a problem."

XXXX

Sonic rode on one of the wings of the Tornado, balancing himself as they came up on Egglantine's flagship.

"There it is, Sonic!" Cream shouted over the engine, a pair of goggles pulled over her eyes.

Sonic squinted as dust entered his own eyes. "Um... Where?!" He shouted back, making Cream groan.

"How many times have I told you to wear goggles when we go flying?!" She screamed, annoyed. "Dude, it's like a mile of debris headed for us and your eyes are unprotected!"

"I'm sorry!" Sonic yelled sarcastically. "The first thing I worry about when Möbius is plunged into war are my gorgeous eyes!"

Cream rolled her chocolate orbs and dug around the cockpit for a moment.

"Here!" Sonic caught a pair of blue goggles. "Now, keep these on!" Cream huffed and went back to piloting through missile fire.

Sonic blinked as his eyes adjusted to the tint. "Hey, Cream!" He shouted and pointed to an upcoming battleship. "Drop me off there!"

"Can do!" Cream chirped and spun the controls, forcing Sonic to hold on for dead life, but making it to the ship in record time.

The hedgehog jumped off and flashed Cream a thumbs up before being swarmed by robots.

Sonic disposed of them with a few well-placed homing attacks and hurried off of the deck and into the control room.

He snuck up on the command robot, who was trying to figure out who had dispatched his calvary.

"Boo." Sonic whispered, making the robot scream.

Flying around the A.S.M.S flagship in the Tornado X35—a modified copy of the dearly departed Tornado X—Tails searched for Commissioner Avalon's signal but had no luck.

"Commissioner Avalon!" He yelled into his communicator, receiving only static for an answer.

"Prower!" A harsh and dark voice snapped from another line. "Where are you?"

Tails squinted at the figure on his watch.

"Shadow?!"

XXXX

Shadow was admiring the stupidity of the merchant who thought he could cheat the ultimate life form out of an extra 100 rings when the alarms began to go off.

He turned to the sky and saw the Doctor's fleet engaged in a battle with the A.S.M.S fleet.

And the A.S.M.S were losing.

"Damn it..." He growled and gripped the Chaos Emerald in his hand.

The merchant, forever greedy, saw him about to leave and waved his hands. "Hey! You still gotta pay for this!" He pointed to the things Shadow was going to buy for Maria.

"Shut up." Shadow narrowed his eyes and raised the emerald. "Chaos Control!"

Outside of the protective dome, Shadow was able to use his com to call Avalon.

"Commissioner, why aren't you picking up...?"

Shadow never admitted it, but he was indebted to Avalon—she was the one who orchestrated the operation of bringing Maria back to him.

He simply had to protect the person who brought back his life.

"Commissioner Avalon!" He heard the Prower boy call.

"Prower!" Shadow yelled over the explosions of rogue missiles hitting Möbius City's shield. "Where are you?"

"Shadow?! Oh, man... Um, I'm trying to find Avalon, I'm the one closest to her ship, but—." Tails was cut off.

"That's all I needed to know. Chaos Control!" Shadow teleported onto the top of the Tornado X35, startling Tails.

"What in the name of the green Chaos Emerald?!" The boy screamed, momentarily losing control of his plane. "Why would you do that?!"

Shadow ignored his protests. "Bring it close to the ship," he commanded. "I'll find Avalon."

XXXX

Maria couldn't believe this.

Why was her uncle attacking the mobians?

Did he figure out that they had brought her back and wanted her for himself?

She was lucky she changed her name from "Robotnik" to "Crescent," or else her friends would have connected the dots.

Emily, who Maria was rather fond of, looked worriedly at the blond hedgehog.

"W-why are they attacking the city?" She asked childishly.

Blaze watched the TV with a disgusted eye. "This is not right." She growled. "Silver and I can fight, we can help."

Tikal, who was watching the scene from the sidelines as well, nodded in agreement. "I understand, Knuckles thinks that I am too delicate to fight. I fought against Chaos for aeons, but I cannot use my powers on robots? It is unjust, but most likely for the best."

Silver turned to her. "How so?" He asked.

"I have no idea how my powers will react with technology." Tikal explained. "The Chaos Emeralds are known for disrupting electric fields and that could harm Nicole or Vivian or Ruby or any of our other technologies. If I used my Chaos Control, I might cause them to fragment or worse, be destroyed."

Blaze huffed. "It still doesn't mean that we have to stay here and pray for the best..."

Shaking his head, Silver sighed. "Maybe they didn't want us there until they figure out what we are, Blaze."

"What we are?" Blaze spun around to face him. "As far as I can tell, we are anthropoid just as they are."

"I meant to who do our loyalties lie." Silver winced away from her glare.

She softened her gaze. "I don't have loyalties... People have loyalty to me, remember?"

Alice chirped up from beside Emily. "I do! You're the queen of Solaria! And I'm the only one who remembered!" She sang, clapping her hands.

Blaze flinched, the image of her dress burned into her mind. "Uh, right, Alice..." She looked into her boots. "Queen of Solaria..."

Maria wanted to ask Blaze what she meant, but decided against it.

They all fell silent as the battle continued.

XXXX

Avalon watched as her organization, dismal at first, attacked the EggFleet with decisive blows, taking out ship after ship as she ran through the halls of her own burning flagship.

"Good gracious..." She laughed darkly. "What's taking Sonic so long? He should have owned Eggman by now..."

'Now that I mention it, why hasn't Eggman called with his usual list of unreasonable demands?' Avalon thought while she jumped over a metal beam. 'It so unlike him... Unless... Oh, no.'

She yelled into her com. "Sonic! Do not engage the Eggcruiser! I repeat, do not engage the Eggcruiser!" He didn't answer. "It's a trap!"

Meanwhile, well situated inside of her father's tower, Egglantine watched on the monitors as Sonic raced through the halls of the empty Eggcruiser.

"Oh, man! He bought it, daddy!" She chirped to the hologram of her father, who was finishing in Holria. "Sonic The Hedgehog was too slow to figure out our pla-an! Ha!"

Eggman was skeptical. "This is still merely a diversion, my dear. Sonic is too stubborn to die. Trust me, I know. Even when he's dead, he comes back to haunt me. I just need them distracted while I place the last bomb."

"Oh, well then..." Egglantine frowned. "Can I still blow up the fleet?"

Eggman sighed. "Yes, dear. You can blow up the fleet now."

Sonic reached the bridge, well prepared for a showdown with Eggman.

All he got, was a maintenance drone, cleaning the floors.

"Hey! You're not allowed on the bridge!" It shook its brush at him, spraying his scarf in dirt.

"You've got to be KIDDING ME!" Sonic yelled. "That's the seventh scarf this month!"

"Serves you right!" The bot huffed and disappeared down the hall Sonic came from, cleaning up the dirt he tracked in, muttering about annoying guests.

"Stupid drone..." Sonic growled, making a mental note to change his scarf from white to brown, and ran around the bridge, looking for Eggman.

"Hello, Sonic!" A voice he had only heard once in his life chirped cheerfully from behind him.

He whipped around to see a hologram of Egglantine waving at him.

"What the...?"

"If you're looking for daddy, you're a bit too late." The hologram said superiorly. "He and I are long gone. But don't fret, hedgehog."

Sonic heard the doors slam shut and the locks engage.

Egglantine hologram's eyes narrowed. "Because I left you a present."

The windows sealed themselves, leaving Sonic with no way out.

Seeing as how the fleet was now a giant suicide bomb.

And the A.S.M.S was the target.

"Crap." Sonic cursed, banging against the metal doors as the ship piloted itself straight for the A.S.M.S flagship.

XXXX

Tails and the other pilots watched in horror as the EggFleet barrelled right for the A.S.M.S ships, unfazed by their counterattacks.

"It's not working!" One pilot shouted. "We need to take them down!"

"We can't!" Cream yelled back. "If we do, we destroy the shields over Möbius City!"

They were at a stalemate.

If they didn't destroy the ships, they would crush Möbius City.

If they did, they would still land on the city.

"This is Avalon, all ships, make headway for the ocean and prepare to drop." Commissioner Avalon ordered calmly.

"Commissioner?" Shadow asked, still aboard her ship and feeling her turning it around. "What are you doing?"

"Saving our lives!" Avalon barked. "Now! Let's move! We don't have much time!"

The ships began to turn and head for the beach, which was only a few miles away, but with the EggFleet's timer counting down, they didn't know how much time they had.

Sonic was still looking for a way out.

All of the escape pods on the west side—why did robots need escape pods?—were locked, so he hoped to have better luck on the east side.

"Tick, tock! Five minutes left!" Egglantine trilled.

"Hurry!" Avalon ordered, locking the controls in place and running for her escape pod.

"Ten! Nine!" Sonic found an unlocked pod, but realized in horror that there was water below him. "Six! Five! Four! Three!"

'Come on...' Sonic thought before sliding into a pod and launching it.

"One! Bye, bye!" Egglantine giggled dementedly.

"I hope you can swim!" Avalon yelled as the EggFleet exploded into flames.

'I can't...' Sonic thought as the pod was forced down by the explosions and into the water.

XXXX

"The mission was a success, my dear daughter." Eggman laughed. "I have to say, I never thought I would tussle with Gaia again, but this... This!" He waved to the black and red orbs with the Eggman insignia on their sides. "This is going to ensure our victory for the Eggman Empire!"

"Yay!" Egglantine squealed and clapped her hands at her and her father's collective genius. "And all it took was creating me, the most overlumious thing ever!"

"Stop making up words!"

"Sorry! I'm apologenic, see?"

"EGGLANTINE ROBOTNIK!"

"Wuh-oh."

{AN}

Ruby: Hello, because Rainbow Wind has been abducted by the SS, I have taken it upon myself to do the Authors Note, even though I am not the author.

Me: *groggy, but alive.* shutty, I can do ths'sss... Mango.

So, what's up?! Two chapters in one month?! What?!

I wanted to do a Double Helix chapter, but I ran out of ideas...

Help me...

Anyways, thanks to everyone who watches this—a ton of ppl btdubs—y'all rock!

I started watching "Bring it" on Lifetime and I was pleasantly surprised, it's okay...!

What are the Eggs planning?

And I'll do the change in chapter five or four, this one was waaaayyyy tooooo loooooooonnnnnggggg!

I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting till the war's won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back...

Heh, sorry... I love that song and it's even better in Nightcore.

Listen to it, you won't regret it.

This ain't Burger King.

At Burger King, you can have it your way.

Here, it's my way.

XD, one of my favorite lines.

So, this chapter came to me really fast, so I had to hurry and write it over the original. XD.

Shadow returns!

Watching the KCA's on Saturday.

Waiting for the next season of Adventure Time.

Praying for Sonic Boom!

So I added a SonAmy moment, but Rob'O had to hate on them. You're so mean Rob.

Avalon is so badass, woooo!

Now, how I ended up in a McDonalds...

Agent: Stop kicking!

Me: Stuff it! *Kicks*

Agent: *tries to sedate me.*

Me: *Grabs needle and shoves it into his neck.* Peace out, son! I'm from Detroit, bitch! Don't mess with this!

Agents: Get her!

Me: *Runs down a dirt road at midnight.* Detroit! Wanna see what happens next? Comment and fave to find out how I got to the Micky D's! Wooooo! I'm from 8 mile, son! You don't mess with this!

Peace out.

I'm really from Detroit.

It's on my Fbook, Katri Muhammad.

It's on there.

And now, a sneak peek at my new story!

(Title: You're Under Arrest.  
Summary: Enter the unknown world of the Zone Cops, who's jobs are to arrest Zone hopping offenders and protect No Zone City. Zonic The Hedgehog is one of the best, handling missions with his ruthless efficiency and suave charm. When his boss decides that he's too reckless, she partners him up with Zamy Rose, a young academy graduate who does everything by the book, much to Zonic's annoyance. The two can't seem to get along, but when they have to go up against a gang called the Blood Sector Eves, will they stop their arguing long enough to do their job?  
Chapter One: Reckless.

1:09:38 am. No Zone City, Blue Sector.

The glass buildings of No Zone City always reflected the the lights that were buried in the ground, depending on what the sector was, such as the middle class blue, the posh yellow, or the seedy red.

The blue sector was normally a quiet and calm section, filled with Zöbians just trying to provide for their families.

Of course, as in every society, there are interruptions in the, (dare I say it?), monotony.

The black hovercar zoomed through the late night traffic, breaking seven speed limit laws in about twelve Zones.

The other drivers instantly reacted, pushing the red button that was standard in all hovercars.

"We gotta speeder!" Zails The Fox shouted, slapping his clear visor down, jumping into his squad hovercar and turning on the sirens.

The other Zone Cops cheered. "Yes!" A lavender kitten named Zadoka squealed. "Finally, some action!"

From beside a white hovercycle with a gold star emblem painted on the body, a cerulean hedgehog with sharp emerald eyes and softly tanned skin snorted. "A speeder is action? Dude, I can handle this on my own." He thought for a second. "Well, I'd need Zails to bring the squad car so I can book the son of a bitch."

Zadoka tossed her helmet back into her locker. "Okay." She huffed. "Who made you god? Never mind, just do your job."

Zonic smirked as he got on his bike. "Alright then, save me a coffee, will ya?" He and Zails shot out of the garage.

"Nope." Zadoka smiled naughtily and skipped off.

In the floating streets of the blue sector, Zonic raced ahead of Zails, enjoying the purr of his engine on his chest.

"I think I see the bastard." Zonic relayed through his helmet. He watched the erratic swerving of the hovercar. "He's drunk, isn't he?"

Zails nodded. "Yeah, or that's what the reports say."

The reports were frantic 991 calls, most of them sounding like, "the guy is drunk... He'll kill some one... Oh my god, he's coming down past me!" Or something like that.

"Alright, I'll end this debacle." Zonic growled, turning on his speaker and coming up behind the hovercar. "Pull over, now!" He shouted, his voice amplified so the driver could hear him.

The driver flicked him off and leaned out of his window. "Screw you!"

Zonic rolled his eyes. "Original. You asked for this!" He said, unholstering his stun gun.

The driver shouted more insults as Zonic took aim at his arm.

"I will ask you one more time, PULL OVER!" The blue officer yelled.

"No!"

"Okay, then." Zonic squeezed the trigger once, releasing the electrically charged darts inside.

Now screaming unintelligible insults, the driver swerved haphazardly, before diving into the walkway below.

Oops.

Zonic cursed and directed his bike downwards, while shouting at the pedestrians to get out of the way.

They screamed, rushing into the reinforced glass nightclubs for cover.

The hovercar slammed into the asphalt walkway—showering the area in parts—and dragging itself to a stop near the end of the way.

Zonic jumped off of his bike just as the driver, a green mongoose, emerged from the wreckage and tried to run.

'Oh, goodie.' Zonic thought sarcastically. 'I love a good idiot.'

He tackled the idiot into the ground and used his green boot to hold him down while he radioed Zails to bring the car around.

"We're enjoying the night, or is it early morning? Hmm... Whatever, enjoying the night life in front of XacDaddy's. You know where that is, don't ya, you perv?" He teased, delivering a swift kick to the mongoose's pelvis as he tried to escape.

Zails blushed as red as one of his buddies, Xnuckles. "S-Shut up." He sputtered, embarrassed. "I only went there because of a complaint!"

Everyone knew that XacDaddy's was a well-known strip club, and that young Zails had to go there because of an noise complaint.

The poor 14 year old fox had seen things that he wished he could unsee, but unfortunately, life didn't work that way.

Of course, Zonic knew this, but still teased Zails about it whenever he got a chance.

"Bet there was a lotta noise when the Zails man entered the room." He laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Zails screamed shrilly, pulling the squad hovercar beside Zonic and the mongoose.

When he got out, his normally white muzzle was blood red and his blue eyes searching for anyone who might have remembered him.

Zonic heard him mutter as he cuffed the offending mongoose, "I hate this, I hate this so much..."

By this time, a decent sized crowd had formed, taking pictures and awing at the stupidity of the rare few.

Zonic turned on his amplifier again. "Can we get some privacy please? God, you people are horrible!" He said, directing the foot traffic as more sirens approached.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite customer, Zails!" A chubby brown bear, who looked like he had what Zonic hoped was grease in his fur, shouted cheerfully.

Zails paled and hurried to read the mongoose his Yiranda Rights. "You have the right to be... Oh fuck!"

The bear wore a horrible gold jumpsuit, made for someone four times smaller, and a black cat on each arm, purring and scantly clad.

Zonic knew of him.

"Hey, XacDaddy!" He yelled, much to Zails' dismay. "I didn't fuck up your club, it was this dirk!" Zonic pointed to the mongoose.

Xac Daniel, that was his real name, frowned at the damage to his opaque glass, pulsing with the colors from inside. "What the hell?" He yelled, waving a hand at the metal sticking out of his club. "What am I gonna do with this shit?"

Zonic gave a meek smiled and ran to his hovercycle. "You got this buddy? Of course you do, Zails. Peace out!" He said, leaving the poor fox to clean up the mess Zonic had got him in.

2:30:45 am. Blue Sector Apartments, Apartment 5097.

Zonic slammed his door closed as he came into his apartment, his black duffle bag slung over his aching shoulder.

It had taken longer than he thought to finish his paperwork for the drunk driver and so all he wanted to do was fall on his couch and sleep until his next shift at eight.

He dropped the bag on his kitchen island and went into his living room, only to see his TV on and his little sister snoring on his couch with her Chao over her eyes.

He shook his head. "Zemmy..." He sighed and picked the the sleeping first grader up. "Did you wait up for me?"

This was the seventh time this month that he had missed one of her movie nights due to working late.

"Come on kiddo, bedtime." Zonic whispered, gently grabbing the Chao and taking them into her bedroom.

Ever since Zonic's parents had died, he had been the primary caregiver for his six year old sister, trying to balance his job with her needs.

"Night." He kissed her forehead before leaving the room and stretching.

He managed to make it to his bedroom before falling into a dreamless sleep.

7:49:00 am. Blue Sector Apartments, Zonic The Hedgehog's apartment.

Zemmy picked at her breakfast with unusual sullenness.

Her brother noticed this as he poured another shot of expresso into his coffee.

"What's up, kiddo?" He asked, about to down the liquid caffeine.

"Nothing." She sighed despondently.

Zonic raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" He said gently.

Zemmy smiled with her usual enthusiasm. "You betcha! Aw man!" She wolfed down her cereal and ran for her messenger bag. "I'm late for the bus!" She cried.

Zonic raised his eyebrow further. "What are you talking about? Your bus doesn't come until 8:00 am."

"It's almost 7:50!" She said, rushing around for her shoes.

"Wait what? Damn it, I overslept!"

As usual.

8:12:00 am. Zone Cop Headquarters. Captain Xvalon Third-Wind's office.

"Sanctioned?!" Zonic yelled in disbelief. "Why in hell am I being sanctioned?"

"Xac Daniel didn't like the way you messed up his club, so he filed a report." Xvalon, a yellow panther with a neon blue pixie cut explained.)

Wait until I finish!

Bear.

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ (Rwawer.)


End file.
